


New Frontiers

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [110]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry learns some new things.





	New Frontiers

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 528: Friend.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

New Frontiers 

~

Harry’s steady sucking was rewarded with a burst of precome. In response, Draco moaned around Harry’s cock, the resulting vibrations making Harry buck his hips against Draco’s face. 

Pulling off, Harry gasped, “Sorry!” 

Draco simply drew back, swirling his tongue around the crown of Harry’s cock with a teasing flick. 

Moaning, Harry resumed his sucking, listening to Draco’s breathing. After three days of almost constant fucking, he knew when Draco was about to come. Which was about…

Swallowing Draco’s load, Harry held out as long as he could, but another hum made him see stars. He unloaded down Draco’s throat. 

~

“Wow.” 

Draco crawled his way up Harry’s body to collapse beside him. “Mmhm.” 

“I’ve never done that,” confessed Harry when he could speak again. 

“No?” Draco shifted to face Harry, his lips grazing Harry’s jaw. “You’ve never had a friend with benefits you could try that with?” 

“Erm…no.” Harry laughed softly. “And now I’m imagining asking Ron or Neville to…what was it you called that?” 

“Soixante-neuf.” 

“Right…do _that_ with me.” 

“Hm.” 

Harry rolled his head to look at Draco. “You’re saying you did this with your friends? All those stories about Slytherin orgies were true?” 

Draco smirked. 

~


End file.
